Aquarius
by LionessReincarnation
Summary: It was Sakura making all that noise, it was her blood on his hands and it was her skin that was burning. He ripped his hand back as it he'd been bitten. Sakura was curled into a ball on the ground wimpering as blood slowly pooled around her.Songfic SS.


_Hello my lovely readers. Welcome to the ride One-Shot Aquarius. Please keep your limbs inside the ride at all times and do not try and throw flames at the author. They will be ignored or thrown back. Oh and before I forget to mention I don't own anything in this fic, not the artist, anime/manga, or the song. If you don't believe me then your more delusional than I am._

_I hear your whispers  
Break the silence  
And it calms me down  
Your taste on my lips  
Your salty kisses_

I hear him walking down the stone hallway, Sasuke's sandals clacking lightly on the floor. The footsteps stop and I know he's outside my door. The door creaks as he twists the knob and slips into my cell silently, his dark hair framing his handsome face elegantly. I shiver under my what little clothes I had left, not of cold but of fear. His eyes spun to the familiar Sharingan as he gazed upon my pale face cruely. "Enjoying your stay...Sakura" He whispered as he took in my bared skin wantonly. I glared at him fiercely, he simply smirked. "I'm surprised." He stated lazily, his eyes back on my face once more. A growl erupted at the back of my throat as I narrowed my eyes. "At what?" My voice came out weaker than I expected. "At this" He suddenly swept down and pressed his cool lips to my frozen ones, and in that instant I tasted salt. My tears. He pulled back and looked at my tear stained face with disgust. "You used to be so weak, hn, I see nothing has changed." Sasuke pulled at my tattered shirt and looked at my chakra seal, seeming to smile at my defeat.This went on for weeks on end.

_They say I'm seeking up the danger  
That one day you won't let me go  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down)  
_

A few months Kabuto came to my cell with a wily gleam in his beetle black eyes and he looked through his glasses at me. " Congratulations Sakura-chan, you've been chosen as my next test subject." My dull eyes tried desperately to see the meaning behind his words. I knew he had other prisoners here, I had heard the yelling. As though he heard my thoughts Kabuto added " I need a live one." My eyes widened a fraction as the new information dawned on me. The screaming prisoners were _dead_? Again, Kabuto seemed to read my thoughts. "Just another way to try and keep Lord Orochimaru alive." He said it so lightly that I nearly gagged. " And now you will join them." Kabuto added more chains to my already weak body, making it that much harder to move. As we walked along the halls I saw them again, the prisoners. This was the first time in months I had been out of my cell and by the sounds of it it would be the last. I hung my head and felt the disappointment wash over me. I had failed them, all of them.Konoha, Lady Tsunade and Shizune, Kakashi sensei, Naruto...

Footsteps interrupted my anguished thoughts as I looked up to see a familiar face, and angry snarl marring his usually expressionless face. "What are you doing with her Kabuto?" The nearly silent question bounced off the stone walls ominously as his eyes turned crimson once more. "Lord Orochimaru gave me permission to use her." His eyes narrowed even more. "And..." His dark voice became even more sinister. Kabuto got an aggravated look in his face "_And_we need a live test subject." Kabuto looked at Sasuke with a blunt glare. He narrowed his now crimson eyes dangerously at the Sound Medic." Find someone else, she's not to be used for your tests." Kabuto whistled and an unidentifiable Sound nin appered next to me. "Hold onto her." Kabuto ordered gently, even though his eyes were filled with scorn as he looked at my battered and starved body. Scarlet eyes flicked back over to me as he assessed my condition, and they didn't look happy. My body was bound in chains and my clothes had been replaced by a thin cloak to hide my body from the living corpses. The Sound nin took hold of my chains and yanked on them roughly, making me fall on my backside. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he drew his kusunagi blade with a quick swish and within seconds little lightning bolts began to leap off. "I said, use someone else." Kabuto got a challenging look on his face as he slowly drew his own kunai. My eyes went wide as I realised what was going on.

Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi.

_I need you Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius  
'Cause you don't see, set me free  
You call to me Aquarius  
(You call to me, you set me free)_

Kabuto was dead. Blood and pieces of flesh spattered all over my face and body as Sasuke ran his sword right through him, exploding Kabuto in an instant. The nin that had been holding me disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke's blood splattered face looked down at mine with an appraising look, taking in my clothes, or lack there of, my face and my once beautiful pink hair. In one swift movement I was picked up and thrown over Sasuke's shoulder roughly and we were flying along the corridors at an alarming rate. Probably because I wasn't used to to going that fast anymore. In seconds we stopped and I was tossed onto a firm bed and before I could even sit up a haori and a thicker robe were tossed into my face. "Clean up and wear these." Sasuke's deep voice commanded sharply as he glared at me. I nodded numbly and walked to the small bathroom to change. When I walked back out Sasuke was still waiting for me with an impatient look. My foot had barely been set on the floor outside the bathroom when he grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip and was soon hauling me back through the strange halls one more. After a few minutes he stopped at at a heavy wooden door and pushed it open. There was a kitchen inside with a small ratty looking man behind the counter. "Sasuke-sama, what a pleasure." Beady black eyes settled on me." And who is your lady friend." I could practically feel the lust from the man a he eyed the gap in my too large haori. Sasuke moved to one of the seats and told the beady eyed man to make him onigiri and for me the same. I opened my mouth to protest but my vocal chords had been used so little that I could barely speak. Sasuke gave me and aggravated look and yanked my wrist to force me to sit down. The little man delivered the food and two cups of tea.

_I relinquish  
To your powers  
From your grasp  
I just can't hide  
_  
_I missed the danger  
I had to conquer  
You made me feel alive_

After a few sips I felt like I could talk again. "Sasuke?" My raspy voice sounded so foreign to my ears. He looked up at me expectantly. "Do you remember when we were kids?" I asked, half expecting him to glare at me. Surprisingly...he did. "Not now Sakura." He said bluntly. I immediately ducked my head in shame. It was a stupid idea to ask. We finished lunch in udder silence. Once we finished Sasuke grabbed my arm and we walked back up to a more ornate room. It was his. Sasuke dropped me onto a bed opposite his and lay down staring at the ceiling. My bed was comfortable and once I had mounded up all the pillows and burrowed myself under all of my comforters it was even better. But I still couldn't get to sleep. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch from where he was for the entire time that I took to get comfy. Eventually I just settled for doing what he was doing,staring at the ceiling. After about half an hour or so of that, when I was finally beginning to feel sleepy...Sasuke decided to talk.

"Sakura." I shivered at the sound of his voice, it still got to me no matter how hard I tried to block it out after all these years. " I do remember when we were kids." I smiled just the slightest bit. "And I don't want you to bring it up again." He snapped sharply. I winced and turned my back to him, trying desperately not to cry and failing miserably. I heard a sigh and light footsteps as he walked over to my bed, a slightly shameful look on his face. Sasuke sat down on the edge of my bed and gently maneuvered me so I was upright and looking at him."Look.." He began in a gentler voice." I just don't want to talk about it ,alright." I nodded and whispered a small apology.To my amazement he tapped me in the forehead with his two fingers, something that Itachi used to do when they were kids according to Kakashi."Now get some sleep" He said, his voice almost warm as he looked at me with coal black eyes. Silence reigned once more and eventually I fell asleep,Sasuke still at the edge of my bed. _  
_  
_They say I have to be aware  
That one day you won't let me go  
Take me down  
_

_I need you Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius  
'Cause you don't see, set me free  
You call to me Aquarius  
(You call to me, you set me free)  
_  
A gentle shaking of my shoulders woke me up. "Sasuke..." I grumbled, still in a haze from my sleep. "Sakura-chan, it's me Naruto." A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I sat bolt upright in bed and looked into the happiest sight in my life. Naruto was standing there in front of me, in all of his glory with a wide grin on his face. "We're here to get you out of here." In a split second I had lauched myself into Naruto's arms in joy. I nodded and grabbed my robe. Within minutes we were running to the edge of the compound and just reaching the gates when we heard a crash. "Looks like Sasuke found out you were gone.' Naruto whispered. In an instant he grabbed my arm and running as fast as possible. "Naruto what's going on." I whispered. Naruto smirked as we heard crashing. "Seems he doesn't like the fact that your gone Sakura-chan" He smirked. Naruto spead up as the crashing got louder and closer behind us. "He's too close to keep running." Naruto let go of my arm and turned to the crashing that was getting terrifyingly close. "Keep running Sakura-chan. You'll meet up wih the rest of the squad about a mile up ahead." Naruto gave me a gentle push to a small deer trail. He must have seen the worry in my eyes and gave me a warm grin over his shoulder. "I'll be fine Sakura-chan. And Sasuke-teme won't lay a finger on you." I smiled wider and began to run as fast as I could through the trees, wishing that that stupid seal had been broken so I could use my chakra.Maybe Tsunade-shisho had a way of getting rid of it, and if she didn't the maybe Jiraya-sama or Kakashi-sensei would. _BOOM!!_Oh Kami-sama it must be getting bad back there. I could just feel the power behind me. I stopped for a second, was it just me or was that power following me, I'd been running for at least ten minutes I should be away from it now.Another wave of power coursed through me. Oh no... The fight was following me. Naruto must've been right, Sasuke wanted me back.No, I wouldn't go back. No matter what. I took off into a dead run and felt my lungs burn and my legs ache. But I could feel others, I must be getting close to the randevouz point with the rest of the squad. I wonder who would be there. Gai's team probably. This next wave nearly sent me into a face-plant... How powerful were those two...

_**With Sasuke and Naruto**_

"Sasuke!!" Naruto bellowed out in a horrifying combination of level two Kyuubi fulled rage and pure anguish as he charged his ex-team-mate, his bright red Rasengan spinning. The winds alone made the trees shudder violently. Bloody Sharingan looked at the orb with disdain, then turned the the boy who had been like his brother for a year._Brother..._pfft... who needs them. What Sasuke did need was for his kusunagi to be in his hand so he could finish this and get Sakura back. He needed a healer before he could go kill Itachi. That worthless brother of Sasuke's would have one, he wasn't stupid. So it would be pointless for Sasuke to rush into a battle he couldn't win without his own insurance policy. She was getting farther away. Damn it, if this kept up she'd meet up with the rest of her rescue team before he could get her back. Itachi was on the move again and they needed to get moving and find him before Ssuke lost track of him again. Or before Orochimaru decided to let Kabuto try and use her for more experiments. She was the only medic nin that he knew of that he could control and that couldn't break the seal. Letting that strength out would get him killed without a doubt. And speaking of getting killed... Sasuke jumped out of the way of Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto had gotten strong Sasuke couldn't doubt that, even he had felt the raw power behind the attack. Maybe it was time ti take this seriously. Sasuke's curse seal activated and he felt the rush of pure strength moving through his body. The flame like markes covered his body completely and then he felt those hand-like wings burst out of his back. He gave sadistic smile and formed the handsigns for his Chidori, the night black bolts concentrated and lept from his hand in a wild dance, screeching like the thousand birds that it was named for. By this time Naruto has made a clone and formed his all-powerful Rasengan. In a slit second they were charging each other in a scene eerily familiar from thier past. As if time had slowed their attacks met, and once again, that dark ball of energy formed and they were thrown back, tumbling away from each other and getting thrown into trees, smashing the thick trunks.

_**With Sakura**_

I could see the rest of the squad. She was right, it was Gai's team, I had never been so relieved to see the Leaf ninjas in her life. "Sakura!" Ten-Ten yelled as she grabbed me up into her arms. I nearly burst into tears as I joined. Neji simply stood off to the side, using his Byakugan to watch Naruto and Sasuke's fight.It was too dangerous for them to jump in and help. They'd be killed without a second thought. They were both in their level two states, and then there was me to deal with."Neji... Come here." Ten-Ten called out. She had moved my shirt to reveal the seal marking. I looked up at him hopefully." Please tell me you can get rid of this. It blocks my chakra and I won't be any good without it.". Neji leaned in and looked at it closely. Sasuke had put a very complicated seal on me. It was chakra controlled. Meaning he couldn't do anything about it. If he had Tsunade or Jiraya, hell even Kakashi would work, then maybe he could. But not here, not now. Neji looked me in the eye and shook his head. A defeated look came over my face. "Great I'm useless, again..." Ten-Ten put a comforting arm over my shoulders. "Sakura... Don't worry. It's not your fault." I shook my head."Yes, I am. Sasuke and Naruto are still out there fighting each other and I can't do anything about it." Ten-Ten looked at me with sorrow in her eyes."It's just like last time." She mumbled. Ten-Ten cocked her head off to one side and motioned to Neji. "What do you mean like last time, Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked gently, Neji now stood only a few feet away. "The last time I saw Sasuke and Naruto fight was on the top of the hospital. The were charging each other with the Chidori and Rasengan and the only thing I could think of doing was getting in between them to stop them." Ten-Ten's chocolate eyes were gentle." Sakurs, here wasn't anything else you could do." The look I gave her nearly made Ten-Ten ill. She looked heart-broken."That's exactly it. The was _nothing_I could do. And I still can't." Neji shook his head n disgust." Quit worrying about it. There's nothing any of us can do, we only have to wait it out and hope that Naruto is on top.' Both of us looked at the ground. Neji was right. They couldn't do anything.

**Sasuke and Naruto**

They collided. The same way that they had two years ago. The same ball of black energy, the same, yet different, faces pulled back into animalistic snarls, the same sounds of birds chirping and wind howling. A different result. Naruto wen flying back into the ground with a gut-wrenching thud. Sasuke watched, Naruto didn't move. Not even a muscle. Sasuke's thin lips pulled to a sneer. Naruto was dead. The Snake Sannin had finally been good for something.

_I long for you Aquarius  
I need to be with you again  
I fear you, Aquarius  
My destiny 'till the end_

_**Ten-Ten**_

"We need to start getting back to the village" Neji announced firmly. I nodded in agreement as she looked towards the fight. It was still advancing towards us, fast. How is that happening. Naruto should be able to hold Sasuke off at least, I thought in worry. As we got ready to turn and run, it happened. All Hell had officially broken loose. "Oh, Kami no..." was all that I heard before she was thrown back into the trees.

_**Sasuke**_

He was there. His curse seal warped face looking at Neji, then Ten-Ten, then Sakura. The second he saw her he was bolting towards her, his blackened Chidori cackling like a murder of crows, his face twisted by insanity. Sasuke trust his hand forward and just as it was sinking in he stopped. Something was screaming, cutting through his fog filled mind. He could feel blood slipping through his fingers, the smell of burnt felsh almost made him gag. When he looked down he wanted to scream. It was Sakura making all that noise, it was her blood on his hands and it was her skin that was burning. He ripped his hand back as it he'd been bitten. Sakura was curled into a ball on the ground whimpering as blood slowly pooled around her, matting her hair and staining the haori that he'd given her to wear. Sasuke's black and red eyes widened, he kneeled down next to Sakura and looked at the deep wound in her stomach. She had her eyes closed and probably didn't even realize he was there. Sasuke turned to the two Kohona nin that were trying to get out from the rubble. He recognized them as Ten-Ten and Neji from Gai's team. All he could do was narrow his eyes and turn to pick Sakura up, there had to be a medic nin around the Sound village somewhere.

_**Sakura**_

" We need to get back to the village." Neji said. Ten-Ten nodded and looked at where all the crashes were coming from. The crashes were coming closer and were incredibly fast. Then all I saw the red eyes and purplish skin. "Oh Kami no..." I whispered before I felt a searing pain in my gut, Sasuke was in front of me, his eyes crazed and his fist thrust forward into my stomach. His chidori was crackling with vicious chirps. I could only scream as my vision started to get dark around the edges. Finally I felt the hand rip itself from my middle and I immediately fell to the ground an crumpled into a pathetic ball, praying that he didn't kill me even though I knew he could no matter what. I felt arms pick her up, those arms felt hot, like they were on fire and burning me. I felt Sasuke, I could only guess that it was him, turn and look over at something. I hoped Ten-Ten and Neji were alright. Then I felt him start to run, the wind cooling her as those hot arms sped her away from safety. But the thing that scared me most...was that a part of me that was glad that Sasuke came to get me and take me with him._  
_  
_I need you Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius  
'Cause you don't see, set me free  
You call to me Aquarius  
(You call to me, you set me free)  
_

_**Sasuke**_

As he sped along he slowly began to calm coming out of his level two and eventually returning to normal, he remembered that an old crone lived at the edge of the Sound Village, she was a skilled medic and could hopefully heal Sakura. He still needed her. As he neared the village he took a sharp right turn. He came up to one of the many generic looking shacks that made up the Sound Country. He didn't even bother to knock as he walked in, an older looking woman with straight black hair down to her waist slipped into the room, almost serpentine in her movements. Her eyes were sharp and cruel looking, even with the wrinkles around them. Her face was narrow and sagging slightly, but her attitude suited a much younger woman with far more power than the one before him. She looked down at Sakura and wordlessly motioned to another room in the house. Sasuke moved Sakura to the next room and set her onto a waist high table. Th crone came in moments later and looked at Sasuke sharply. He shook his head and glanced at Sakura again. The old woman glared but made a few handsigns. Her hand glowed green and she held it mere centimeters above Sakura's injury. Slowly but surely it began to heal. After twenty minutes or so, Sasuke couldn't be sure it was done. Ho moved forward to pick Sakura up but the crone swatted him upside the head. When he glared at her she pulled out blood formation pills from her pocket and poured some into a small bottle. She held them out to Sasuke and he took them. The crone left them and he took it as a sign that they were done. He smiled. Now he could get down to business.

_**Sakura**_

The hot arms retreated after a few minutes and then I could just feel the wind moving over my wound, irritating it but somehow still making it better. I vaugly wondered how much blood she lost, she wasn't too with it so it had to be a pretty fair amount. She heard a door creak and felt the air shift from fresh to perfumed and heavy. They must've walked into someone's house. Must be an old woman too by the smell of the heavy musk. There were no words, and all Sakura knew was that she was being set on a table and the familiar slight burning sensation of healing chakra. After a long while she felt much better, though still woozy from the blood loss. More sounds, like pills rattling in a glass bottle. Hopefully it was either soldier pills or blood formation pills. Sakura felt the table leave underneath her and the fresh air was soon filling her lungs again. After a while Sakura fell asleep. All she knew was that when she woke up she was in a hotel room and Sasuke was looking at her expectantly. Then Sakura figured it out. With that look on his face, Sakura could see she was only a vessel, only to carry the Uchiha line. As if to read her mind, Sasuke smiled.

"Yes, Sakura, that's exactly what you're here for."

_I need you Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius  
'Cause you don't see, set me free  
You call to me Aquarius  
(You call to me, you set me free)_


End file.
